Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a mounting apparatus.
Description of Related Art
Patent Document 1 discloses a known headset apparatus exemplifying an apparatus mounted on a head or any other region. In recent years, an increasing number of users wear small cameras on their heads or other regions via mounting apparatuses to play skiing, surfing, and the like and capture realistic images.